Bewitched:A Fairytale Romance
by the laughing hermit
Summary: BeexKacey fluff. Should read My Beautiful Rising Star by Optimus Prime 007 first. How they end up falling in love and all that happy stuff. AU


Okay, this is my AU for My Beautiful Rising Star, with Kacey and Bee. Optimus Prime 007, you're awesome. So, you should go read that first, or this won't make any sense whatsoever. Well, it might, but you'll get more out of it by reading the original.

Bee was in agony. He had been so good, so far, but she was driving him mad! First, he tried to brush it off. She was so much younger, and she was Prime's kid, and she was way too talented to be bogged down with a mech, especially one as lowly ranked as him. It made him sick. Then, he decided to try ignoring her. That backfired completely. He was now even more wrapped around her finger than before. Even going so far as to directly disobey orders from his superiors, even from the mech who had raised him, to do what she bade. It was worth it though. They saved Optimus. The only problem now was dealing with his CPU.

He felt like a dirty old mech. He was fervently waiting for her to reach maturity. He couldn't help himself from looking. He could feel his spark reaching out to her's, but only getting static. She wasn't mature enough to receive his attentions. He should realize this and back off, but the second he had finally resolved to leave and live with Sam until she was mature, she would pass him and say mischievously

"Are you ready to get your aft kicked at cards?" and he would melt back into a puddle of love and gooey feelings and not go.

It was on one such occasion that the dam finally broke. They were playing cards in his quarters. He hated when it was his turn to host. He couldn't help but imagine when, maybe, one day Kacey would share them with him. Then the twins were there, being obnoxious, so that didn't help. They were his best friends, and he'd trust them with his back any day, but did they have to drink so much and talk so loud? This particular evening, they were both passed out on the floor, having drank too much high grade. It was Bee and Kacey, locked in a battle of wits and luck, neither of which he seemed to have at the moment. She beat him hand after hand until he had nothing left to raise. He was about to fold, when Kacey put her hand out.

"Don't fold yet. I want to see what happens."

"Really? I thought that you liked winning."

"I do like winning, but I'm curious…and now I have a chance to see." She trailed off

"See what?" Bee asked; his spark fluttering like it always did around her. He wondered if she noticed.

"Wait until the game is done. If I will, I'll get compensation. If you win, you get all the chips. How does that sound?"

"Like a challenge. And you know how I love challenges." Bee said with a grin. He played his hand, and of course, lost.

"All right." He said, tossing his cards on the table and then crossing his arms over his chest plates. "What compensation do you want?" he expected something mundane, like watching Orion and Ariel while she pulled some prank or other.

"Close your eyes." She whispered. He looked at her quizzically. This was a strange request. But as she reached over to close his optic covers, he couldn't help but comply. He was a mech bewitched, after all. He felt her lip components press against his. His pumped stopped beating; it felt like his spark was trying to fly from his chest; his tanks wanted to purge; and it was the most wonderful thing of his life. He grabbed her cheek plate and pulled her close. He wanted more. But he knew he had to control himself. When she tried to pull away a moment later, he allowed her. When he opened his optic covers, he saw her shy smile.

"That was wonderful, but why?" he asked, barely able to form the words

"Well, Nitro said that you liked me. He said that mechs can always tell about other mechs, and I said no, why would he be interested in me, and he said, well he is you should see how he looks at you, and I said well what do you recommend, and he said find out and-"

Bee kissed her again. "Yes. I do like you, very, very much."

"Really, Bee?" she asked shyly

"Yes. You're my sparkmate, how can I help but love you?" he covered his mouth with his hand. He hadn't meant to tell her that! Now she'd be scared away!

"My sparkmate? I thought you couldn't tell until you were mature?"

"I am mature, Kacey," he said in grave tones "I've known since the moment I saw you. That's why I tried to leave-"

"Because you don't want me?" she asked, tears threatening to come

"No!" he said, taking her hand and pressing it to his chest plate, "I didn't know what to do with myself. It felt so wrong to be so in love with you, you were so young then. But my spark knew, and it still calls for yours. Yours is just to young to hear it." He finished with a small smile. He put his other hand to her cheek plate. "I will always be here for you, Kaceystar. No matter what." He said, brushing his lips against her forehead. "I don't want to shock you with this. Feel free to pretend this didn't happen."

"But it did, Bee." She said with a smile. "It did. I'm glad. I'm glad it's you. But," she said, turning back to the table," I think it's getting a little late for such serious conversation. Besides, we have to get these two lugnuts to bed." She said, moving to drag Sides out of the room. "We'll discuss this later." She said, kissing his cheek.

"All right." He said with a smile as he bent over to pick Sunny up. "When you're ready."

**A few months later…**

Kacey was walking with her mother when it suddenly happened. The only way to describe it was that her chest lurched. She was physically pulled forward and down a different corridor than planned.

"Kacey?" her mother asked, concerned. Then Elita saw the changes. Kacey's armor was growing in. Elita lifted her and tried to bring her to the med bay. But it was difficult. Kacey was as big as her now! Suddenly, Elita spotted Bumblebee, who had a funny look on his face. She ignored it and called his name. He looked up at her and registered what she was carrying. He silently took Kacey from her as she tried to explain what was going on. He listened patiently as he began to walk towards med bay. Kacey curled into his chest and sighed contentedly. This may have been considered odd behavior, but Elita was too worried about her daughter. She contacted Optimus and explained what was going on. He was busy, as usual, and would come as soon as he could.

Bee meanwhile was both worried and ecstatic. He was worried about her transformation, but she was finally mature. Would she accept him? He hurried a little more so he could get her checked as quickly as possible.

Ratchet was bustling around as usual when he saw them come in. Bee laid Kacey on the table, while Elita explained the situation. As he began to examine her, he noticed that the pulse of her spark was slightly off. He should know, he'd been her physician for all of this time. He looked at Bumblebee, who was standing unusually close with an unusually intense look on his face. Ratchet, being the brilliant mech he was, put two and two together quite quickly. In fact, he was surprised that he hadn't noticed it before. It was obvious now. Kacey was coming to, so he asked Eilta if he could speak to her privately for a moment.

"Congratulations." He said, sitting behind his desk

Elita sat in the chair across from him. "For what, Ratch?"

"The fact that your daughter has such a good mate picked out for her." he said, somewhat smugly. He had always favored Bee. He was glad for this match. He knew it would last.

"What?"Elita asked, scandalized. "What do you mean?"

"Kacey's spark pulse was slightly off. It's synchronized with Bee's. That means that they're spark mates. Look at his eyes, Elita. I'm surprised we all missed it for this long." He said with a quiet chuckle.

"How dare he!" Eilta yelled. "I'll rip is aft!" she said, moving to charge out of the room

"Hold on, Elita." Ratchet said, getting up from his chair. "You don't want to do that."

"Why not?" she asked, cannons humming.

"It could be worse. It could be one of the twins." He said, shuddering. "He's a good mech. He's kind, respectful, and always does his duty. He hasn't been forward with her before this, so I think he'll be fine with letting her set the pace."

"You're right, Ratch. I'll let them be. I love my daughter, and she is good for him." She put her weapons away and stayed in the room while Ratchet discharged her to Bee's care. She caught the look on his face. It was a mix of elation and torture. Yes, she thought smugly, he'll do fine.

**In Bee's quarters**

"Now what?" he whispered, putting his face to hers.

"What do you think?" she asked

"I think that I'd very much like to kiss you for a very long time." He said, leading her to his berth. It was only built to hold one, but that was okay, they were both relatively small. He kissed her passionately for a time. Then he pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked frowning

"No you're doing things far too right." He said with a chuckle, putting one hand behind his head.

"What do you mean?" she asked, sliding her hands down his body. Then she reached his interface unit. It was burning hot.

"Now you know what I mean." He whispered. "I don't want to force you," he whispered, "but I can't stand much more and keep my CPU." He said with a laugh.

"I won't do anything I don't want," she whispered seductively, "I promise." She said kissing him fiercely. He backed away long enough to dim the lights, then they were lost for the night.

The next morning, Bee awoke with a heavy weight on his chest. He smiled down at the sleeping form of Kacey on his chest. He rubbed his head and stretched. She soon stirred and looked up at him. They both looked away, a little embarrassed, until Bee broke the silence by asking

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Very well," she said stretching. "You're very comfortable."

"Remind me to offer my services as a pillow from now on." He murmured, kissing her. They lay in silence for a while.

"Bee?" Kacey asked

"Yeah?"

"Can I see your spark?" she asked, hopefully, pushing herself up to look at his face.

"I don't think it's a good idea," he began, but relented after looking at her face. "All right." He reluctantly opened the plates of his chest to reveal a glowing blue spark. Kacey was bathed in the glow.

"It's beautiful." She whispered reverently, reaching out to touch it. He pulled away and closed his plates. "It's hard to resist you as it is. That'll only make it harder." He whispered, kissing her. they lay together for a while longer, then they got up to get ready for the day.

By this point, Optimus had been informed of what had happened, so he didn't kill his spy. He still glowered a bit at the fact that his daughter was all grown up, but, he was glad it was Bee, and not one of the twins. In short, it was a fairytale romance for the Cybertronian ages.


End file.
